Poprocks and Coke
by SolitaryFan
Summary: Greg rounded on Sara. Poprocks and Coke! It's a lethal combination, don't you know that? GregSara. OneShot


**Disclaimer- Poprocks? Not mine. Coca Cola? Also not mine. Oh, and the characters? Yeah, those aren't mine either.**

**Summary: Greg rounded on Sara. "Poprocks and Coke! It's a lethal combination, don't you know that?" GregSara**

**Author's Note: This is probably my favorite Greg/Sara story I've written. Couldn't you see Greg beleiving in the whole Poprocks and Coke myth? I just love Greggo! **:)

* * *

Sara Sidle walked into the break room, feeling extremely satisfied. For once, a kidnapping case she had been working on had had a happy ending. They had caught the bad guy and the seven year old little girl was returned safely to her family.

Humming to herself, the CSI rifled through the fridge, pushing past Grissom's moldy experiments and Nick's microwavable pizzas, finally settling on an ice-cold Coca Cola and a little bag of strawberry-flavored Poprocks.

Stinking onto a chair with a sigh, Sara unscrewed the top of her Coke off and took a sip, holding it in her mouth so that it fizzed and bubbled.

Tipping the chair back slightly, Sara ripped the baggy open and dumped some of the sticky pink crystals into her palm. Tilting her head back, she started to pour them in her mouth.

"NOOOOO!"

Suddenly someone dashed into the break room, knocking the Poprocks out of Sara's hand and nearly causing her chair to fall over.

"Jesus, Greg! What's wrong with you?" Sara exclaimed, glaring at the spiky-haired man who was looking at her like_ she_ was the one who needed a straitjacket.

"What are you talking about? I just _saved your life!_" Greg countered, brushing some Poprocks off his jeans.

"Get a grip, you saved me from frigging Poprocks." Rolling her eyes, Sara picked up the black and pink baggy and started shaking them into her mouth.

"AAAA!" Greg shrieked, smacking her hand so that the bag fell to the floor. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing _what?_" Sara demanded, completely exasperated. "All I did was try to eat some Poprocks. How is that life-threatening?"

"_But you just drank a Coke!_" Greg reminded her pompously.

"And this matters _why?_" Sara said, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms. Sometimes, she just couldn't tell when Greg was being serious or when he was joking.

"_YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" _Greg said in a strangled voice, his eyes practically popping out of his head.

"Apparently not." Sara muttered, by Greg didn't hear her. He was too busy ranting.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, Sara Sidle!" He reprimanded, pacing in front of her. "I can't be spending all my time making sure you don't explode, ya know!"

Sara's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I said you could have exploded!" He said, rounding on her. "Poprocks and Coke! It's a lethal combination, don't you know that? The Poprocks and the Coke mix in you stomach and becomes a mega bomb and then your stomach explodes!" Greg yelled, waving his hands around to punctuate his speech.

Suddenly, Sara started laughing so hard she spilled her Coke on the table.

"What? What's so funny?" Greg demanded, looking at her with a slightly hurt expression.

"Greg…oh my God….I can't believe that you think that's real!" Sara managed to gasp out, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"But it _is_ real, Sara!" Greg whined, "My friend Charlie in the second grade said that he knew a guy named Jeremy who chugged a Coke and then ate Poprocks, and guess what happened to him?"

Knowing it was better to humor him, Sara played along. "What, Greg?"

"_He exploded!_ All over his mother's kitchen!" Greg said, obviously thinking that this gory fact would impress her.

"I'm telling you, it isn't true, Greg. Go ask Grissom."

The CSI put on his best pout. "But I don't wanna go ask Grissom! He sucks the fun out of everything!"

"Oh, stop it!" Sara half-scolded, wiping up the Coke with several paper towels and scooping up the baggy of Poprocks from the floor. "You're acting like a ten year old."

Turning to leave, Greg gave Sara a look. "Hey, at least _I _wasn't five seconds away from becoming a massive Poprocks bomb!"

"Hey Greg!"

The former lab rat glanced back in time to see Sara pour the remaining Poprocks into her mouth.

Shaking his head in mock-sadness, Greg walked away from the break room, Sara's hysterical laughter and the faint crackling of Poprocks following him.


End file.
